


Weaver in Something like love

by DeadLyingThing



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, no kissing, not all characters not tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadLyingThing/pseuds/DeadLyingThing
Summary: I loved the old She-re show......I hope this new one will be good!but is it is rotten I will alway wish the best of the idea.I am a hordak fan.......just fair  waring, and yes Weaver is cool.My spelling is rotten........I know about it.





	1. In  Love With Power

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the old She-re show  
> ......I hope this new one will be good!  
> but is it is rotten I will alway wish the best of the idea.  
> I am a hordak fan.......just fair waring, and yes Weaver is cool.  
> My spelling is rotten........I know about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never in love.  
> Shadow Weave may be pure evil, a horrible person, and an wicked powerful Witch......
> 
> ,but is she unlovable? could a lover change wretched her live?  
> ..........or can she only wish too make others too suffer?
> 
> Most say Hordak is just as awful, but was she a punished or did he chose her.  
> And was this any thing passing to be love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfic  
> I don't own any of she-ra  
> but I wish ........  
> .......plus hoping that the new show will be good.  
> (I am already upset at how mush talking mean hating man. Males have the right to want like She-ra most of the fans for her in the 80's were boys.  
> What's so wrong with wanting to see a womanly She-re? The mistake in the 80s there was no action-figure for her. That Barbies doll didn't count. )

The dark deal had been a risk, and it had changed Shadow Weaver forever. It had hurt a thousands times more she had thought. Doing enough damage to her body that would be a lot harder to seduce fools to do her will, among a few more side-effect.  
Shadow Weaver had many regrets, but Not her-own actions.......or if she wasn't caught. Once she had hidden her nature .  
She truly enjoyed others people suffering a lot. Hurting people gave her a feel of power, and POWER was Her favorite thing.  
So when the Horde had offered that evil deal, her looks seemed a little price, for a taste of real power.  
The way the dark-spell worked it could have killed her, but She had know that could had happened.

She swore it would be worth it!  
Even looking at what had done to her.The darker energy was growing within her. 

She told herself "Eternia may think 'the center of the universe,' but, the The Horde held so many words then I had even know exited, when I had grown-up in Eternia." The Horde could give her more power when her body would heal,  
Heath was a new challenge. Maybe with in few months this awful coughing, and wheezing would pass. or so she hoped.......  


Weaver kept her mind on her goal to 'Come back a real threat so those fools whom didn't see my wroth!'  
She was working on her bigger dreams. At first it seemed every thing was working out as she would like.  
Horde word seemed to breed them ugly as sin.  
Shadow was working up too 2 number for a Commander Horde named Hordak ............whom was only a force captan then she had meet him, but he was smart, and hardcore. She could tell he was going places!

Shadow Weaver had too be put in a healing tank a few months, as Hordak, take her, and a whole fleet across half the unnerves, to fight more other ships then she could count, or care why.  
At the time 'Prime Horde said so.' seemed a reason. She and happy that Hordak was the one handling with there 'Prime' That thing was hard too please!  
She wondered if Hordak would ever kill that monster? She hoped, but she doubted it. Hordak was a good solder, and that bothered her some.  
She could laugh how evil she had been told her new boss was. 'World crusher', and a 'Baby stealer.'  
Yes crushing worlds was what she wanted! Enslaving whole words, but she was sure he should have just killed the useless baby. Who wants a crying brat?  
......but he did checked a few times while she was stuck in the medic bay, but She figured it was about the cost to replace her.

The gossip form other Horde troops "He likes the woman." with winks, and smiles, she had laughed that off. Weaver had known tons of men [pigs] who 'liked' the woman A.K.A. a easy mark.  
She had learned how to use dirty minded men, before she was even called Light Spinner.

She wasn't shocked told form her new coworker Hordak 'Liked the ladies'  
That was what she had expected. Weaver had seen that kind of men a-lot ................Some how this one was different.  
She had not seen him miss using his underlings that much, he must have been good at hiding his abuse. 

A new world to domination Etheria  
The evil witch had find doing what felt 10 years of work for that few months, and Fright-zone was a hellish hot-mess, and every one had to fight, work to even set up, or both!  
She could us magic so didn't mind the heat. A few more cooling machines was not going higher on the list of things to be done.  
There had not been enough troopers, or time. Things she had not gone with-out before. She had almost had to room-mate!  
After a few more weeks new trooper were showing up, and her job is getting easer. That was good as she was tiring out.  
She know when and were the meeting was going, but din't care about the new team. 

Shadow Weaver had over slept, and had no time fixed up her room as she had like. She was being called to the new thrown room.  
She dragged her-self out of bed. Spelling up her looks, and hovering to see what her seemingly endless energy commander wanted. If he wasn't magic resistant she would had spelled him so she could sleep the rest of the week! She had tried.  
The evil witch know this would be more battle plans, and reports that sort of things. That was alway Hordak had done all week!  
She cursed his lack of need of sleep! And there was a wicked dream she would rather be seeing. She had thought he would at lest take a little nap!  
She had even seen him taken a hard beating the last evening, even injured. He had win that fight! and had acted fine.....but she had seen the trickle of black, and blue liquid that he had bled down his side. Just like a man hiding that he was even hurt. She figured he should still be fixing up his armor too. His armer had been in disrepair even before, and likely in his was. Cover with dents, and marks. 

Weaver was still whispering to her-self about how he was waisting her time, and thing she would been dreaming of, as swopping in.  
The thrown room looked a lot more like a sleep over.  
She had expected Uglys like Lech, but there were a lot new ugly faces she could not recall. .......  
Both men, and women, but the part that bothered her was how many good looking woman!  
Had Hordak imported a troop of super-modle when she was sleeping?  
At a harder look. No. Many were old ones just totally changes cloth. More then half of them had forget to put on their Horde ugly armor, and worse little ease!  
Even Hordak himself was barely dressed too, laying back with his odd 'duck-feet' hanging, over the left side armrest of the thrown.  
His head on the other arm.  
He was listening to a tall green tentacle woman. Whom was clumsily flirting with him.  
That woman was tossing words like "My Lord,", and "Mighty Hordak" like testing the taste of them.  
"Octiva you don't need to flatter me right now, I just care if that thing will float." He snorted, but he plainly didn't really mind that she was trying too buttering him up.  
Shadow Weaver would have rolled her eyes at that lame woman trying too hard, if she wasn't starring at his ripped musclier blue body.  
Astonished at just how good he looked out of all that homely armor. That body had been hidden between that ugly face, and his weird feet.  
How could She had missed how he was made?  
She blamed that horrible soup-can looking armor it tricked her!  
Weaver didn't mind those furry 'pants' was not covering much.  
She had to shake her out of the thoughts ......she had missed what he had said, but she understood that come-here finger. She floated up the steps to stand by him.  
Those glowing red eyes were on her the whole way. Shadow weaver hated his dark heart, she know he had saw her looking like a stupid school girl.  


Some how he didn't call her on it. He acted like it had not happened. Hordak ask "Shadow Weaver are you ready for step #5?"  
Weaver had to think what that meant. The last plan had only had 4 steps........ Oh there was a new step?  
His smile was odd up at Weaver that make her guts hurt.  
There was A few stupid yelled "Party!"  


That Hordak tried out his new floor drop door. there was a splash, but only one fool fell in.  
Hordak snorted, and laughed "I ask Weaver not you.".."...Those who have a job tonight, get it gone. The rest of you could rest, or party. I don't care what you do. Just don't wake Adora."  
Most of the lacks were clearing out the room as he had said it.  
Weaver reflexed "Of-course my Lord one." it was so hard to not yawn  
Hordak stod up to face the dark mage "Good Your in command. I know, I could count on you." as he yawned, and turned walked right down the steps away the thrown.  
Rubbing that mostly healed injured side. Almost not visible just a darker blue line along scratch, and much older scars.  
Weaver smirked at her-self. Yes. she was #1 even if this was just a few short time it was a step! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you would like?  
> or if you what to tell me what you like She-ra / He-man
> 
> and a little about you?  
> ...........and if you think you might like the new She-ra ?  
> You can message too this or other stuff I have done.


	2. We lie  Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things weren't quit going were Weaver waited.

That day was draining for Weaver, even as the dark caster was as healed she would be any time soon. She was wet. The freezing rain was not helping her all.  
BrightMoon kingdom was turning out a very hard enemy to beat...........This would be an uphill fight. Weaver needed more power she was wheezing, and short of breath. The stupid hairy-ball Horde of a lackey who was supposed to be backing her up was useless at best.  
The witch hand to lean against the Horde transport, that vocal was also out of energy, so it would be staying dead in the mud.  
The hair-ball could help her find a ride back the Fright-Zone ,but the Horde pudding-for- brains-Beastie had a bright idea. That this was the perfected time to try to pick a dark-mage physically, and if It wouldn't stop touching her she swore she would stab it to death in it's sleep.  


Weaver was out of energy, Plainly the beastie had noted that she was in no shape to fight. That beastie dared to put it's arms tighter around her waist. It know there wasn't like there was some one here to keep her save. She was a witch ........, not that she needed too be saved.  
Weaver would have to handle what ever the stupid brute wanted. The beast yanked her hood way back, but It wasn't slowed down by the look of her disfigured face. She doubt that It didn't care at her face. Typical!  
"GRRRR Ugly Witch you will kiss me, and you will like it! "  
She was sure, she wouldn't like any thing about that nasty slobbery lips, or It's ugly, fat, hairy body!  
One blink that moron was up her face, and a hairy hand was around her neck. She braced her-self for just how gross this was going to be..............,but that drooling mouth never touched her.  
There was a cracking sound, and that beastie lurched away her. It's eyes had gone derpy-fishy, and fallen as if drunken. .  
Weaver turned to the face of the attacker or defender.  
Only seeing Hordak.

Shadow did her best to say a thank you, but It come out weak, and an awful pitiful whisper. She hated this man for saving her! It was his fault that she had too say "Thank you. My Lrod......." what could she do? She needed a ride.  
'Thank you' felt too much like begging, she hated begging!........but she wouldn't mind to see her proud lord begging her. The thought of him on his knees in the filthy, cold, wet, ground.  
She force down that wonderful fantasy .  
He cleared his trout with that ugly shorting sound.  
"I told him a job, NOT getting in your way!" angry kicking the beastie-thing again, as It was still begging for Hordak not too kill it.  
"Mercy......MY Lord!!!"  
"Get out of my sight." Hordak's left arm had reformed as a cannon, there was a soft sound of core waking up. That was more the enough to getting that idiot running like a chicken with out its head. Evening hiting a tree on it's way.  
That made Weaver feel better even laughing at the fool. She would recall later, and make sure that hair-ball would regret that it was even born! 

Weaver felt a cool claw as her boss pulled her hood back in place were it should aways be.  
"I am tired, but not hurt...." she whispered trying to sound fine. She face him, and regretted it instantly.  
The hard lines under his red eyes, and frown. That was not a joking face, more the kind he was making up this mind to kill someone.  
She hoped he was not madd at her too, for being this weak, and Weaver was remembered just how much she louth this 'Demon' of a Horde commander. 

Hordak's transforming to offered her a ride back the Fright-zone. Claiming in didn't feel so weird, with out him that had taken forever.  
Shadow was sure she was tired down to her bones by those evening, and BrightMoon was still standing.  
She would be nice to be dry, worm, comfortable again. Her 20 something body hurt more like years had passed much more. Barely able keep her eyes open.  
A short nap was not noticed. There was not talking over the ride she couldn't recall. She might had fallen all the way a sleeping. A call form Horde Prime's had wake her with a jerk. There was not holo for the Prime High Horde leader was just a angry voice. "Yes of-curse My Lord" Hordak had answered as he spend off again. She shrugged Hordak had a trip long too talk with Prime Horde, and that also meant he would coming back an furious worn down. 

She had new reports, and a new plan to try out on the BrightMoon!  
So she din't quit understand how this was going to work.  
.............The problem was how too talk with a Hordak that might be a lot harder to handle.  
Not that he was the easiest person to talk, when he had not been yelled, and threaded for a few hour or so.  
Adding the fact that she had learned that they were kin? She was not sure knowing of Hordak, and Prime being related, as the prime didn't seem to favor her boss at all. One more reasons she didn't what a family, they could drag you though Hell for sport or what ever reason.  
She did wonder if she could use that fact ?

Time seemed stretch longer for the evening. The Witch was not really good at waiting, but she thought she faked it well.  
She wished the Prime would just beat her boss up more, it would be faster! Hordak tended to heal fast so. It could save time, and she wouldn't mild see that.  
Waiting was torture. Listing the first sing of his return. 

His feet could be silent, but Hordak was not quit. Not him really, but there was the unmistakeable sound of so stupid Horde trooper tripping on the own feet getting out of their boss's was, and something hitting a wall. She smiled he was back.  
Shadow weaver caught up to Hordak going his way to his chamber. She started with a good spin on her newest reports, and a new spell that might work on BrightMoon. Then a weak plan. Something about sneaking in.  
"You think that would work?" He ask, and yawned. Rubbing at the bridge of his nose. There was a lot more shadows under in his sunken in dark eyes........mostly likely form viscous shaking hard.  
"Will I can wait too the morning My lord, it is only a thought." She said keeping her eyes straight ahead of her-self.  
There was a door slid opened as he waved his hand showing for her to go ahead. She flouted along knowing she going in to her boss's bed room.  
She smirked too her-self it took him long enough!  
The room was a-lot like the base, not finished. He flopped on the only chair, swiveling it round to setting his feet on top the working-bunch what would pass as a desk. It was covered with junk, tools, books, papers, reports, and other things for plotting. 

Shadow did find the bed to set on. Dark, and round, but not as big or soft she would wish. She did like the basic black fabric, but with little bones linked together hanging from the celling. Hiding more then half bed form the room.  
..........there were no pillows?  
One look back at him, there was a questioning look, one of his eyes-brow rising up, or what pasted as a brow. He blinks then stared laughing.  
She crossed her arms. If he was going to make fun of her for a wanting a pillow or two, she would make him feel regret that.  
Laying a handful of paper back he had just been looking at back down, and digging in a draw "Weaver if you want a pillow, I will get around to it." with an softer smile then she would like.  
handing her a think fluffy blanket that smelt of baby power.  
If there were still thoughts of doing naughty wiggle in closer get a favor form her boss, was now a weird gross feeling.  
It felt queer Weaver didn't want, her evil boss to be a normal 'Dad', or act as if he had birthed that stoled baby.  
It wasn't her place to tell him that he was losing his mind.  


"Were is the baby'? " she ask before she stop her-self.  
"Sleeping." he said as that was a normal thing for a baby, as going right back, checking his pile of paper. looking for the report Weaver had told him earlier.  
He really was taking care of the that baby him-self....Oh of crossers he had though he could mold that little mind. Ingenious, even calculating if not brave it was foolhardy for all the risks he was taking.  
He wasn't like her, he didn't fear physical pain. She thought that didn't make him stronger, just crazier. 

The planing for the BrightMoon was odder to Shadow Weaver by the minute.  
It wan't the fact that they were the only Horde members in this meeting. Hordak wasn't showing any sign of this out of the norm.  
Not usually way she would being in a mans room, or talking to actually battle plans.  
Hordak had jointed her on the bed, settling on his belly next too her, and flatting the sheet to put nicknacks for place for war models.... one of them was a toy.  
Weaver forced a cough too hide her cringing, but it come out a real cough. She tried to stop the next cough or to... then three. Covering her face, she could not stop hacking.  
Even knocking a few of the things off the bed as she was shaking so badly.  
He rolled over pushing the others things felling to the floor.  


Without thinking about it her horrible tyrant had one arm round her, and patting carefully patting on her back. Claim knowing how to smoothing her hacking and coughing.  
She chose to push her luck, leaning in to his wide chest, as her breath was coming back slowly.  
She was tired, and swore to her-self it wasn't just a weak excess to touching him, but she wanted to putting hand all down his sides. She shivered he felt better then she had expected. A mix of hard muscle and slick metal.  


After a few Weaver was shocked that he hadn't dispute at her hands yet. She wheezed hard threatening to starting to coughing again. He laid them both of them back, lotting her on-top of him, and lotting her hands sliding down his sides.  
"Weaver are you offering, or asking?' His normal voice was out of place with her in his arms.  
She had to scratch up to swiper to him. "If you want me, I...... "  
He snorted  
"When BrightMoon falls, ask again what you really want for a reward." with a happily giggling snort sound.  
She smacked him as hard she could before the wave of panic of that she had just done. Hitting a man in the face whom could kill her without trying.  
..........And she really loathed him, even when he started laughing so hard that he was the one coughing, and whipping at his eyes, "See Weaver, you make me wake the baby." he blamed her, as leaving her in his bed too take care of the fussing baby.   
Some how he din't seem upset, more like happy with him-self.  
There were tons of mean, and demeaning things that she wanted to say hoping too hurt his feels, but she didn't need a real fight with him.  
His horse voice might not make for reading sleepy time story, but to the sleep little girl it was perfect.  
Weaver cover her head up with the fluffy blanket, and listen. She could sleep if he really wanted to play with a silly baby.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....... I don't why I feel the need to put my fan-fict before the new She-ra show is showing? (I am told it will be 7Y?)  
>  I should not rush. I had planed for years to written parts of this story for so long, even know this is only parts of a story I told myself was true in my own head.  
> I will make the rest up as I go.
> 
> ........... so for those who want to tell me things I might not have seen, or thought of?( She-ra was great, but the 80's was a long time ago some things should be changed a little, right)  
> I want; A beautiful She-ra who is bigger then life!  
> A heartless wicked shadow Weaver that could back my skin crawl. (..........and we didn't really need to see that face ;} )  
> A tyrant Hordak that oddly cared for Adora as his child. ( I like blue, but hay grey 'evil?' so thats fine )  
> I am asking too much XD, but heck can we have Skeletor too? his good fun! (we don't need Earth at all, but he can like X-miss if he want. LOL)  
> Help me by telling what you would really want to see? Whom all do you like?


	3. Useless LittleThings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright moon didn't fall.  
> Odd smutchy, and mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weaver/Hordak weird kink stuff .....if you don't want too read that, you can skip this chapter.....(I didn't do supper over the top 'smexy' but this can be gross. ) ..... you are warned.

War was getting boring for an conjurer Shadow Weaver. At this rate it would take years!  
Both bored, and unhappy easly.  
She wasn't one whom killed that beastie, It had the nerve to touched her. She had planed to make It suffer to death .  


Hordak didn't bother explaining his act. The tyrant hadn't seemed to lossing his temper. Was it just the last strew? for that bastard of a beastie being in the way, or for what it had tried to do with Shadow Weaver not that long ago?  
There was no warning.The plasma-cannon blast didn't leave blood any were. No brains splattered on the wall! and not enough pain.  
Some poor Horde trooper or whom ever, had cleaned up the ash spot by the week.  
None of that mattered now. There were more then a handful of even stupider beasties too replace that one. Not that people seemed to have noticed, or cared.  
Weaver had cared, Hordak had spoiled her fun for no reason. .......as she wanted that beastie too felt the misery and fear! He could be a thoughtless monster. 

Days had past. The evil witch was not known happy of new sunny days, but Weaver was enjoying her-self. It had nothing about BrightMoon, as it was still standing strong.  
Her new fun was surly slowing down the plans to take down that cheery annoying place, but she couldn't really care.  
The evil witch had learned a way too torture her boss, in a way no one could blame her for it.  
She was smiling standing right there at his right hand, were she could watch the effects. Pretending to aiding him, in his distress. 

Hordak's voice cracked as he barked the orders for the captains standing before him.  
Most were too stupid to understand what was going wrong, a few of the fools had make things worse by potting up some of this pretty plant just growing like wildfire around Flight-zone.  
They would not understanding those cute weeks covering the fields, were truly dangerous too their boss.  


Seeds could blow in the wild of the storms for weeks. She had helped them only a little. Shadow had no true need to tend her secret garden. The almost dead poisoned ashes covers, and packed lands of Flight-zone, were perfect.  
Knowing the Horde lord couldn't afford to point out this weakness or the other Horde might use against him.  


One of the more clueless Captains ask "Boss how much of the plants could we need to removed?" To him the plants were just annoying weeds.  
Maybe being smelly, even make some of Horde troops sneezing, or puffy eyes. Some thing they could whine about, or joking about.  


Too the troops Hordak was about go psycho about some wild weeds? They might joke about what time of the month he was in, but only were they were sure he wouldn't hear them.  
They all know he didn't like overly beautifully things (some thing about looking nice, but lies ).... maybe it was more like when Weave fakes to be a lovely young lady?  
They did know if there was something more dangerous then a hacked off Hordak, was a happy Shadow Weaver, there was nothing good too come form that.  
Even the less clever minded ones know if the witch was up to something, they wanted too be far from her before horrible things could happen.  


The smug witch was flouting at Hordak's right side close enough to offer him second cloth. He accept with out question.  
He rasping out "NO. BURN ALL THE CURED THINGS.." it should had been loud, but he didn't have that much air.  
Sneezing coughing, and wheezing was getting worse. His labored breath was getting even louder then Weavers breathing right next him.  
She tried too hide her pleaser in his discomfort.

The confused Horde forces, moved out to remove the useless yellow, and light blue wild flowers that had sprung up in that seemed less a weeks. Rushing to get way a fast they could.  
Hordak leaned back in too his chair, choking in a deep breath,  
"If I know what twit whom .... ..*SNEEZED*...thought I would want flowers." the rag didn't seem to help as he cleaned his face again.  
"Oh mighty Hordak they are only simple minds, They don't think before their gift this morning. " She whispered.  
He snorted.  
"No.... some-one-of them knows......" he sneezed three more times trying to breath again, as he pushed the button on arm rest.  
A small hiding place popped opened in the left arm of the chair. He had no need to look at the needle to us it, he know this by heart. Forcing him to use this drug was a real reasons to hate this irksome world.  
He dang the auto-needle pushing in too his right arm. His hard skin didn't make it easy. He flinched a little, and flatting his lower back to the chair, accidental activate conations plug in his lower back to the chair.  
It hurt to plug in, and he didn't need to be charged. The nano's would make him ever more itchy as they were re-healing the plugs area again.  
The allergy medications make him want to whine, and go to bed. He hated it. Stringing away some of his control. He would rather fight or even be beaten, then the dizzy head that make it too hard to think clearly.  
Hating this difficult world, and why couldn't those annoying flowers couldn't stay gone?  
Hordak stood up, and his head swim. Weaver's reedy arm was around his side, and one of her slim hands was on his lower back. Stroke the plugs socket mapping it's place.  
He wanted to yell at her for touching him again,  
".....didn't do... that..Weaver." but no-one other then the two were in the room so it wasn't that bad when it didn't sound that strong, or in-control.  
"You should set Master, I'll get you a drink." Weavers words were too sweat more like a rotten lie. There was a thin hand on his abdomen as if she had a chance of moving her heavy cyborg boss body back in to setting again.  
Snorting as trying to clean his face again, "I have things too do......." But he could not recall what it was.  
What ever she had handed to him tested like pond slime. He set back down, and she was reminding him that she could take control for him, so he could rest!

He didn't want to sleep, as tempting that sounded. There were yellow eyes inches form his face, and a kiss didn't seem a bad idea. 

The plan was to make him hurt. She had failed to seduced him what had felt 100s of times before this day. She had not give up yet.  
Shadow almost screamed in shock, of him turning his head for a better angle, offering her a kiss.  
Confusion in those hungry red eyes were trying to think this though. Just the littlest brush of Hordak's hard metallic lips, and he was changing his mind at the second, and pulling back, already.  
She was faster then his lethargic mind could fallow, and squirming in too his lap. Her skinny fingers gripped his sides.  
Time was not on her side, knowing of Hordak's annoying habit of shaking off drug effects.  
Her own hood was half in the way as she shoved their faces together.  
Weaver couldn't care about kissing really, more like a good tool that rarely failed her. Kissing his face was if she was starving. She was quickly reward with his sharp teeth glanceing her lips.  
Slipping her tongue in was trilling. Sharp teeth be damned, she know the risk of taking advantage.  


The commander of Horde at Ethena had forget to make his evil mage wait their little deal after BrightMoon had fallen.  
The willowing body felt welcoming in his arms. There didn't seem any reason to stop,....... other thing were more pressing, like if his nose was dry, or careful not gorge her with his fangs.  
Her wicked giggling was wonderful, encourage him more. He pulled his shirt off, and her hands were all over him. It was his turn, and all those red were getting in the way.  
The was no plan truly, just following her lead. 

It had been great great patting him, and his over eager walk caring her too his privet chamber. Weaver Shadow didn't mind the risk of being caught doing this with her boss. Whom would dare say a thing?  
In fact she was a little disappoint, that they had not been seen! The thought of how he would act if so fool had freak-out.  
The door sound was 'sssshissssing' and closing behind them on it's own, and rumble in too his not that soft bed. Loving the feeling of rolling with hot breath breath, and a long tonge on her neck.  
Weaver wasn't that frighted that she could be squashed to death. Even drugged he was aware of his weight.  
She had noticed the new slit down her skirt, no doubt his claws........but she couldn't complain as he had lost most of his cloth before they had even get to the room.  


She could feel him transforming his body to fit without hurting her. The witch whimpered.  
"Master...you, I can take.. "  
She was not lying, She was in love with the godly blue body of a demon! She was beseeching, praying, and begging more! She could not have enough.  
"*snort* Weaver, I can enjoy us without injuring you." the tyrant adding "Shadow Weaver, you don't need say 'Master' I don't want a bed slave."  
"Oh.....of-course Hordak, I thought you would like... I want to please you." she breathed hard.  
"Some other time you can play 'masters-of-bed', if you really want to do that. Your fantasy?" he said as snuggling his face more in to her neck. His arms around her was comforting.  
Holding her All-most too cute, other then the fact he might be rubbing his wore nose on her.  
"I don't want to ask too much......." Weaver gulped. She was a trap in that some were.  
"I will be the one too say what is too much to ask." there was a soft nip on her neck, he was shifting again.  
She scratched at his sides with her nails, and he laughed at her reaction.  
"Yes Weaver, go ahead your nails, ...even your teeth will not hurt me. Mark me." Hordak was smirking, as tipping back his head and offering his neck too her.  
Never one for being too nice, Weaver bite down as hard she could along his neck. Only getting a ugly snorting sound, and a lot more laughing. She was not strong enough to make him bleed, likely not even leaving a hickey.  
Curing his hard skin there would be no bruises to proof of this evening, It was not fair as she surly was going to feel this for days!  
She was going to show him. Biting, clawing, groping, and doing here best to mark him!  
His unbelievable energy. She was swearing, and his name. What a shame his chamber was soundproof?  
Wondering how long this could last?... 

Weaver wake up still in Hordaks bed, but there was a whiny high voice talking about her. One of the pitiful Doctors. She had never ask his name, but she hated him all the some.  
There was a low mumble of Horrdak's specking, there was clicking, as he was working over his desk.  
Weave peeped one eye to see who all in the room.  


Just the the Dr. was setting on the end of the bed. Talking to Hordak, whom is dressed and leaning over his desk fixing something on the with the screen before him.  
"...and few bruise, but she is fine. However I am telling you, the smart thing would be shot her now." too that Hordak snorted, and the Dr. tried too explain more adding ".....She drugged you. You can't lot that stand. What would Prime say if he know ?"  
"Not a concern for Prime." Hordak said.  
".....what your about lot the nasty Witch get by with? Rape you know that." the Dr. almost yelled.  
"I said check if she is injured, not your judging what you think happened." Hordak went on to defend Weavers. "She has shared my bed before, you moron, ..... just this time I could had crushed her."  
"It would have served her right. I saw the sentry video before you started easing them. Never mind what she give you, if you had drink the whole thing, I am 100% you would not be breathing on your own." the tiny twit was pointing to his leader  
"Dr. I have high tolerance to tranquilizer. If I need too I can deal with her. I recall you are unable to keep me under for any surgery, even wakening with your blade in my chest not that long ago."  
"That's not my fault. Your body is difficult, and it's not worth the risk of damaging you just to keep you asleep! .....You handle pain better then being drugged anyway."  
the Dr. crossed his arms, but din't stop there.  


"You know there's is a high Inspector whom want's you ....." as the Dr was talking. Hordak had changed his left forearm in to a plasma-connan. The Dr. cleared his throat, and changing his chattering a little .  
".......If you wanted a real woman, there are better choses for that. Better looking ones. Like Octiva she has always really liked you a-lot.  
She is gorgeous, wouldn't brake if you roll over on her, and I was told tentacles are really wonderful fun." the Dr. wiggled his brows.  
"You are over stepping. Octiva is a good commender not a play-thing." Hordak's temper was threatening to snap.  
Weaver didn't care to hear Hordak defending Octiva's honor only way. Choosing to faked yawning stretching out. Hordak might shot the stupid Dr. and Weaver was not in the mood to hit the blast too.  
the geeky looking Dr. jumped at her moving, he had forget she could wake up.  
"Oh your Wretch is awake." the Dr. pointed as if some-thing horrible was laying on his boss's bed.  
Hordak didn't even look back form his desk.  
"About that ..." Hordak said.  
"She likely wake up when you started talking kinky things about: tentacles." Weaver whispered acting to be sleepy setting up  
Hordak tried to hide the laugh ending with a cough.  
"I will ask you about that later Weaver." Hordak said coldly...... but he didn't use her full name, so likely no really upset at her.  
Shadow Weaver keeper hands herself as the want to just reach out to touch her boss again. The evil Witch wanted to show her boss, the feeling that raged in her veins.  
Loathing that hot feeling setting in her chest. She told her self it was just the lust effect, and trying not smiled as looking at his body ....... He really was the best lover she ever had.  


The Dr. was whining about her again as he was leaving the room, and yelling young lady in the wall holding the Adora ready to knock.  
Hordak was over there in no time to take the toddler, and nose-noseing the baby. Turning his back ignoring the baby-setter.  
The witch rolled her eyes she could hear the silly young thing talking about, showing just that she was just a dumb teenager.  


Weaver could not help, but flout over there to show that silly, who's man she was trying to chart up too.  
It would be fun to make this young twit cry, without saying a word. School-girls were alway easy to hurts feelings.  



	4. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Likely the shorts chapter

Before long Adora was the wild child running down, and playing hide.

Some times forgetting to knocking on doors, and jumping in to bed with the evil commander. Hordak didn't mind, but Shadow did!  
Other days he pretending to do work on her fighting skilled, when Weaver know he had better things to do.

 

The day Weaver had walked in to see Hordak was on his-own room floor. Tossing the giggling little girl in the air with his feet.  
He said it was "balance exercise.".  
The mage had just rolled her eyes with that. She could hardly wait for that little child to going into real training. 

That day had come, but it proved that not much changed. 

For a horrible tyrant, Hordak had a hard time getting used to her be in school.  
How could he really wanted more children? It was frighting! and rising even one was slowing his taking over this world.  
He didn't want people know that. He found children like Imp, but not more babies. 

Some one most have had opened their big mouth.....so Prime Horde expected him to take care of his brats some times.  
Prime juvenile were not so rewarding, the were arrogant and spoiled. 

Schooling had become routine.  
The training room was aways busy.  
Adora had never had a problem with test, or quizzes.  
The way Hordak reacted make her feel wonderful. He didn't have to say she was his favorite. So proud of her. Every one know it was true.  
No one said it, but Adora believe he was her father, and Weaver was likely going be her step mother at some point.

The taller blonde fair little girl blocked the rod the teen darker girl. They could be best friends, if her older classmate wasn't so jealous.

Watching the class from the other of the mirror. Shadow Weaver flouted right to Hordak's back.  
The the dark mage didn't have to know how well Adora was doing, by her boss's pleased smile that had creeped up to showing in his lower eyelids.  
Weaver dared to say it.  
"Hordak you love her, and she will make you regret the day you stolen her." merely a whisper  
He sighed  
"I already do." with out even looking back adding ".....If I was able to take both." He nod more too him-self.


	6. I want a pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly things

There was a lot of things that could get to under Hordak's skin.  
like Horde Prime's brats under feet, asking stupid questions, whining or asking/demanding mindless things.  
Weaver had locked away in her tower for their safety, and her own......She was not a natural mother. It was wiser too lot her hide that evening anyway. The Horde heirs were past annoying one most days, but they seemed too be trying.  
Truly Hordak wanted too though that high pitched voice older one through a wall! but he would have too kill it, to keep him form telling! He didn't want too explain were the brat was at. That fat curly haired one had bite about every one he meant that day even Leach....... that child had some thing wrong with her too.  
"I will tell my father if I don't don't get a pony!"  
Hordak rolled his eyes. The older one was back on that again.  
"No ponys." He snorted and there was no end on this silly wants, so there was no season to give in.  
That was then Adora ask "Sir what is a pony?"  
"See! It's not fair! Your girl is prettier then me? and you would give her a pony if she ask!" the brad yelled .  
"What would I want a pony, if I don't know what they are for?" "You are so stupid there is a small horse, but cuter. I will have no horses....."The child when on that he didn't seem to know other then one thing taller. The brat seemed too be under the misunderstanding that pony were the girls, and the horses weir the boys, "..........and why would any one want an ugly boy when you could have a girl one." 

Hordak was not shocked then Adora come back to him ladder when the brat had gone "home"  
"Sir I would not hate a horse. I read a-lot about they re not the same thing, and not all boys, and what would be so wrong for being a boy? or being ugly? Is it okey to want one?" she ask.  
He smiled down on her "Yes you may have one, when you can take care or one with out help. Without hurting you training. I want a report of how you plan to use it and keep."  
The young girl jump it salute and running to go digging up all the info on horses she could find for hours.  
Weaver rolled her eyes "You are spoiling her, just admits it your going to give her a 'pony' because she wants one." she whispered.  
Hordak shrugged "It's a training test." A test they both know she would she would pass easy. The only question was with one of them was going to go find her a battle-horse.


	7. More This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora didn't understand her parents, whom were not related too her.  
> ..........and they fight alot.

The little girl know her family were different the other families even in the Fright-Zone.  
She know Shadow Weaver was not her mother. Hordak was her father even if she didn't call he Dad, or look anything like him......  
Long before the teacher had started told the class about DNA and races she know about it. Most of them her classmates didn't get it. They were very different then each other and abilities.  
Adora had figured it out her-self that Hordak were not the some race as her, he was modified-bio-techo-gemo-Hordeworlder, and she was command human. Being a humans didn't seem to have a born special skill.  
Some how it hurt that she would never grow to be more like him. She had ask, he had not lied about it. Hordak seemed fine with her being human.  
"It doesn't matter, Prince Zera is blood, and I wouldn't want him. I picket you. A worthy mind and the use." Hordak said a little too claim.  
The tight lines behind his eyes said other wise stress, or hurt. Adora felt bad for asking why he love her if she was not blood.  
It should be easier to talk with Shadow Weaver, ..........but it wasn't.  
She was sure she should had ask Weaver, but she didn't like too ask Shadow Weaver silly stuff, it just felt wrong.....it was not like she recalled any thing bad would happen to her? ,but couldn't really didn't remember what they talked about... more like dreams. 

Bothering Hordak when he was working was rude, so she waited for her turn.  
True he always seemed to make time for her, and listen. He didn't need to see wet eyes. too know something was wrong.  
"If it bothers you that much, you could talk too Weaver about it?" He said.  
She nod a no.  
He sighed.  
"This time if you want, but I have no special skill on silly feelings. I make the other children cry." he said with out leaning down to the little as if there was not more a yard of hight different.  
The tiny blond lady stood there with her hands behind the mirror of his strong stance.  
"I would be better if were...."  
there was a snort  
"No if's. You are the best, being blue would not help." with a soft smile  
"I meant made better like you Sir." she said looking up.  
He laughed at that.  
"No. My repaired body is not better." he said.  
"You don't like it?" the thought had never crossed her mind it was not a good thing.  
He kept his head up.  
"It works, but high maintain, too loud, and a pain."  
Adora wanted to tell him it wasn't that loud, but she couldn't. She could hear the machines whine ticking some times, but most of the other Horde never seem to hear it.  
Did the others know it hurt to change? She know he tend to hide pain, but she didn't know how much it really felt.  
".... Dose it hurt a lot?" she ask before she could stop her-self.  
A snort, and a very soft answer.  
"A lot more then, I would like to admit."  
There was no point in specking lies about suffering making a stronger leader. He know it make his temper shorter.  
The moral was more truly: don't whine about your pitiful weaknesses.  


"Oh. Can I help?" she ask.  
"No. It's normal, just don't think rebuilding a body would not have down side." he answered.  
He wonder if he should explain more? it would be okey if she think he had a free chose on it. Weaver could whine about how much her had suffered for the power.  
It didn't matter, he would do his best for Adora, she was the Hordes future. She would be better he had ever been, and she would not have to make all the missteps he had made.  
More leaders like her would make the Horde much better. He just needed to get her there.  
It was darning to keep this whole place working, but all the pain would be worth it all. Humans, and Horde-worlders were stupid waisting things, they were never know as good for their own no...just like most other races.  
They kill, steal, lie, and enslave each other, and claimed they didn't. He had been enslaved in his life, he know how it felt .......(it was awful)......... just a fact of how life works.

He would never be truly free. He had waisted much of his youth trying to get away of the Horde, but they had dragged in pieces more then once.  
There was no way to live with the weak minded common man, they know what what he was breed for.  
He had accept what he would always be.  


He needed more, and more energy, it would never be enough. There were so much more he had too do, and the needed more power to feed the Horde emperor growth.  
Controlling this world better was slow. At some point he would not be able to do it all his-self.  
When the day this world would truly be the Horde's, it would be only at time for him be moved for another world again.  
Like Weaver at some time he would not be worth the maintaining, if the wasn't a war, or nothing to fight. the Prime would fine some one cheeper for the job.  


Adora was smart, not full of her-self, and as human cheep to care, and the kind Prime Horde would never think her a threat of his-self.  
Hordak personally sure she could make a very good some day Horde Prime.  
A little sad Shadow Weaver didn't think the same, still in a silly fantasy that she-her-self would be Prime.  
It was okey that the little girl didn't understand what he was laughing about.  
Adora was so cute when she put her small hands on her hips too. Even her laugh was too cute.  
It should make him sick really. .........she would out grow being to cute, sweet, and wonderful, but he was in no rush that day.  


===============================================================Days passed===========================================

 

Going to see Hordak, and Shadow Weaver about the new tests with Imp, and Mantenna.  
Mantenna was whining, and sure Hordak would kill him for his grade....... or for smelling like slime-frog-poop-mud. or any list of things he was sure Hordak was going kill him for.  
Adora had told him he didn't smell that bad less when he forget to bath. She was fairly sure he would not be killed for a bad test or two. Imp had failed a lot of tests too, and he was not freaking-out about it. ....but Imp was a younger, and was ahead on other stuff, were Msntenna was more then a few years behind. Mantenna just didn't test well at all....not that his grade was ever good. There were lots of other Horde cadets that were 'D's. 

Adora was about know on the door, then noted the door was partly open.  
Imp giggled  
"look out there are some oil on the floor." as the little butt-head trying his best the make his goofy 4 legged classmate to fall in the room.

Adora was not as clueless as the other two  
It was not oil it was too blue. Adora know Hordak's blood. Her throat was tight, and her belly felt like a rock was in there. The a little trail of blood on the floor, and a blast park on the other side of the controls on the door. For sure this was not good. This was not a test Hordak injured, and whom know what caused it.......

Weaver's raspy yelling voices shocked them all.  
"I louth you! Why can't you just die!" louder then they had ever heard the witch before.  
There was a blast, and a chilling feeling. For what felt like time had stopped, and a blur.  
Then the witch in red rushed though the room going for the door, with only one glance back.  
The blue tyrant had already caught her, and effortlessly tossing her right back were she had coming form.  
Weaver cowed with her back to the wall, and covering her head. "NO!!" she yelled.  
"My turn." Hordar's voice come out too claim, not matching the livid face, and a laugh with no joy in it.  
"No Master please!!!! I didn't meant it like that!!! " she dropped to her knees, and crying "I didn't meant........ it.... I was.....I love you!...."  
The sticky liquid running form a wicked wound in his lower back, don't slow him to stand over her.  
"I tire of you lies..." he stopped specking.  
But she put her face too Hordaks foot and kissed it. He jerked way as if he was bite.  
"Please, please Master I need you ......please, ......I want you." the witch reached out at his legs.  


Imp's fat little hand was on Adora's lips, and whispering the tinniest voice.  
"They don't know we are here."  
"Your right We shouldn't be in here." she whispered back  
But Mantenna was then half his way too the middle of the room. As if his big popping eyes out were dragging him, with he jaws wide open.  


perhaps the shocking scene was unrolling before their young eyes.  
"Let me show you,...... how sorry I am." the crazed Weaver rasped as grabbing higher up his legs. Dragging her-self half up of her prays body.  
"Stop that Weaver, you don't mean a word of that...." but Hordak sounded nearly as shocked as the per-teens were, taking one step back. The next move was Shadow Weaver willowing her arms up his waist, and rest her face dangerously on his pant.  
The blue leaders breathed out through loud, and mute words were cut off when Mantenna yelled "Oh the GODDS BOSS Weaver is going to bite you!!!!!" Adora was young, and innocent but that didn't look like what ever Weaver was trying do it wasn't biting.......... Imp was laughing so hard he might stop breathing . Adora was the only one that went back out the room on her own, she felt weird like she should not have been there. Some thing violate, and privity......some thing wrong she should not see. Weavers raspy yelling at Imp at the other for to get out. 


End file.
